Choice
by Mushmallow62
Summary: SakyoXShinobu yaoi. Shinobu couldn't believe that the red haired blader just came into his home like he owned the place, yet he found that the incident was more obvious to some people, but he wasn't going to tell them about his encounter, but when he is cornered again what can he do?


Sakyo X Shinobu

PG

_What is wrong with him? What? How could he just waltz into my home like he owned the place and…_ Shinobu trailed off, remembering how Sakyo seemed to dislike how he had parents who were fairly well off; _Does he think I didn't work hard to get to where I am today? That I didn't train as hard as any other serious blader?_ As he thought of that he felt his blood boil and wished Sakyo was here just so he could hit him. _Hard_.

Looking up at the clock he still had a few hours left until he had to meet up with Mal and Zero but the way he was feeling right now, he had to get out of the house.

He locked up and went out for a walk towards the river, hoping that would help to sooth his mind and if not… well there was bey dishes dotted all over that he could release his frustrations to.

It had been a few days since Sakyo had come into his home and yet he was still angry at what had happened; it also made him become more paranoid, always looking over his shoulder to make sure the red haired blader wasn't about.

When he met up with Mal and Zero to train, Mal noticed how different he was, while Zero, being Zero, was oblivious to it all and when they had a break Mal managed to get him to go and get all of them food on the pretence that she needed to talk to Shinobu about Salamander.

"What's wrong?" Shinobu asked her noticing that she kept glancing over at Zero, as if she was worried he would listen in; "Mal?"

"Something is bothering you," She told him and he looked at her, wondering how perceptive a girl her age could be; "So what is it?"

"What?"

"You aren't focused and all your attacks have been really vicious, it's like…" She paused for a moment to think; "It's like your usually attack pattern has gotten rather eccentric, yet I know that isn't the case. It's not like you,"

"Nothing is wrong, I just have some things on my mind, that's all,"

"Sakyo,"

He flinched and his heart sunk, he wondered what she knew and if 'T' had said anything. He hoped he hadn't but right now he couldn't be too sure, after all he didn't know him that well.

"You have to see this as a learning curve, like Benkei said…"

"Mal, you know Benkei…"

The pink haired girl punched his leg, although it didn't hurt it was still a surprise to have her do that; "He's just as important as those who actually fought alongside the Legendary Bladers, he's trained with them and you should be more respectful of that!"

"I know all that Mal,"

"Until you can get yourself together you can train by yourself," She told him and walked away.

"What?" Shinobu hadn't expected that.

"I don't know what's bothering you, but whatever it is, it's making you act all weird and its affecting the training,"

He said nothing more, just watched her walk away.

_I'm alone?_ He turned to walk in the opposite direction, wondering what to do now when he spotted the one who kept distracting him mere feet away.

"Bad day?" Sakyo smirked at him.

"None of your business," He growled in reply.

"Well come with me," He held out his hand.

"No,"

"So rude and it was a simple invite,"

"Just…" Shinobu moved away; "Stay away from me,"

"Has your _friend_ Takanosuke spoken to you?"

He looked over at him with a frown; "No, he left, _following_ you,"

"Well he appears to know,"

Hearing those words made Shinobu's heart sink; those were the words he didn't want to hear, _ever_. He didn't exactly know Takanosuke that well to begin with, to find that he went off to follow Sakyo and _knowing_ he did so because he defeated him… Well it made him question the other blader.

"How does he know?"

"He's a little sneak," Sakyo told him; "I dislike those of his ilk," He scoffed and noticed the look the other was giving him; "He just wants more power to defeat you and Zero,"

"And you," He quipped; "But how is that any different from what you are doing?"

Sakyo laughed; "Because that is his only goal, to be stronger than the people he knows, why not be stronger than _everyone_? You learn things from each and every battle, you can take them into your next battle, constantly improving yourself and your bey," He reached out to caress the other's cheek and Shinobu did not move away, if anything he began to slowly lean into his touch; "To focus in only defeating those who you are aware of is no way to be a better blader,"

"I _want_ to be number one," A familiar voice said and the two turned to see Takanosuke looking at them with a smile as he walked out of the shadows of the trees; "I don't get why you are interested with _him_," He jerked his head to Shinobu, who felt insulted at that; "I mean you beat him so easily,"

"I also defeated you," Sakyo replied smoothly, denying Shinobu the chance.

Tch, but our bey's…" He paused for a moment; "Apart from your Dragoon Knight being a left rotating bey they are similar!" Takanosuke looked at Shinobu with scorn; "This makes you third place,"

His pale green eyes narrowed at him; "You lost to him also. Twice in fact,"

"Battle me then," Takanosuke challenged him.

"No," Sakyo said firmly as his red eyes glared fiercely at the younger teen; "You are not worthy of our time,"

"Awwww, such a sweet couple," He said sarcastically.

Shinobu was at the end of his tether; "Right, you want to battle? Fine, let's do this," He got his bey out and ready to launch, ignoring the glare Sakyo was sending him.

"Ha! I've gotten a lot strong Shinobu!"

As they launched Shinobu could see that Takanosuke was indeed stronger than before, but he had the confidence that his Salamander would defeat him in the end. He sent his bey to attack but Gryph was able to dodge all the hits easily.

"Where is the blader I battled before?" Takanosuke taunted him, getting under his skin so easily.

"This isn't what your bey can do," Sakyo said softly, so that only Shinobu could hear him.

It was what he needed to hear though; he forgot once again that his bey wasn't like many other's out there.

_I lost focus on what was important…_ He sighed closing his eyes to centre himself and when he opened them, Takanosuke saw that there was a calmer Shinobu looking at him.

Gryph was slammed out of the bey dish much to his surprise.

"What…"

"You are not worthy to demand a battle against other's when your spirit isn't truly in it," Sakyo told him; "Every battle you have, you need to put your very essence into it," He grabbed Shinobu's hand pulling him away and leaving Takanosuke to contemplate what had happened.

"Let go!" He snatched his hand back and glared at him; "What did you mean…"

"I thought you were a better balder than that. You allowed your anger to overcome you and enter the battle, making you lose focus and what kind of partner your bey is," Sakyo shook his head; "Come on,"

"I'm not a dog,"

"If you wish you become stronger, to have more of your bey's potential unleashed you will," He smirked at him; "Of course there is one other thing that you will need to do before any of that starts,"

The dark blonde took a step back, knowing what Sakyo was after with the offer; _He wants me to actually be his boyfriend…_

He found, as he let the word and its implications roll around his mind, that he didn't actually mind it too much, if he was honest with himself; and only himself, he would never admit this to anyone; he felt a bit thrilled at the prospect, to have some to be there for _him_, to care _for him_ and who would be there nearly all the time. He wanted it.

"All right," He finally replied with a nod and Sakyo pulled him close.

"Heh, but first," He kissed his lips and then trailed down his neck, before going near his collar bone to bite hard."

"Ouch!" Shinobu hit him and pulled away, rubbing the area where he bit; "What was that for?"

"You are _mine_," He said possessively, pulling him close; "Make sure all know that they are not allowed to touch you,"

Shinobu smiled and moved Sakyo' head close; "That means that you are mine too," Without another word he kissed him, allowing Sakyo to take control of the kiss and feeling like some questions were finally answered.


End file.
